The present disclosure relates to a touchscreen device and a method of processing touch data.
A touch sensing device such as a touchscreen or a touch pad is attached to a display device to provide an intuitive method of data input to a user and has recently been widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and navigation devices. In particular, as the demand for smartphones has increased recently, touchscreens have been increasingly used therein as touch sensing devices able to provide various methods of data input in a limited form factor.
Touchscreens used in portable devices may be mainly divided into resistive type touchscreens and capacitive type touchscreens, depending on the way in which a touch is sensed therein. Among these, capacitive type touchscreens have the advantages of a relatively long lifespan and the ease of implementing various input manners and gestures, and thus has been increasingly employed. It is especially easy to implement a multi-touch interface with a capacitive type touchscreen, as compared to a resistive type touchscreen, and thus capacitive type touchscreens are widely used in smartphones and the like.
The capacitive type touchscreen includes a plurality of electrodes having a predetermined pattern and the electrodes define a plurality of nodes in which changes in capacitance are generated due to touches. The nodes deployed on a two-dimensional plane generate changes in self-capacitance or changes in mutual-capacitance due to touches. Coordinates of touches may be calculated by applying a weighted average method or the like to the changes in the capacitance generated in the nodes.
Recently, research into a touchscreen device which is more sensitive to a user's touch is on-going. To this end, an algorithm allowing for rapid detection of a touch is required.